From Crown To Halo
by unicorn92243
Summary: Sequel to The Monster In Apple Bloom Please read that first. Apple Bloom is horrified when her colt friend Bright Heart tells her his heart breaking secret. Can her friends and family help her cope? Will Apple Bloom be strong enough to get through her most difficult time yet?
1. True Love

**From Crown To Halo**

**Chapter 1**

**True Love**

"This dinner is delicious Mrs. Glimmer!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Glimmer, who was a yellow unicorn with a white mane and tail and fireworks for a cutie mark, chuckled. "Why thank you dear."

Treble Clef, who was a white unicorn with a brown mane and tail and a violin for a cutie mark, nodded in agreement.

"One of your best dear."

"Flatterers," Glimmer blushed. "Well it's time for dessert."

Apple bloom was having dinner over at her colt friend Bright Heart's house. It had been a year since they had first started going out, and they were both very happy. She smiled at his parents. They seemed like such a wonderful family.

"Oh yeah, red velvet cake!" Cheered Dark Star, Bright Heart's brother, when his mother brought the dessert out.

After the delicious meal, Bright Heart sat outside with Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom handed him a small box. "Happy anniversary Bright Heart."

Bright Heart opened the box to find a special guitar pick that had YOURS ALWAYS written on it.

"Oh Apple Bloom, this is the best gift you could have given me!"

He hugged her tight, then gave her a small box as well. Apple Bloom grinned and opened it, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a gold necklace with a heart pendant. It had FOREVER LOVE on it and when she opened the pendant it had a picture of the two of them together on it.

"Oh Bright Heart... it's so beautiful... thank you!" She kissed him lovingly.

"Only the best for you my Princess."

"Likewise my Prince," she giggled. She loved when he called her Princess. It made her feel so special. Bright Heart gently placed the necklace around her neck.

"I love you Bright Heart."

"I love you too Apple Bloom."

Later that night after Bright Heart had walked her home, Apple Bloom lay in her bed feeling the happiest she'd ever been. Her Bipolar was under control, she was making good grades in school, she had wonderful friends and a wonderful family, and she had Bright Heart.

The next night, Bright Heart came to eat at her house. Apple Bloom had never really thought about it before, but seeing him sit next to her brother, she realized just how big Bright Heart really was, especially for a unicorn. Why, he was even bigger than Big Mac! She realized that he was the biggest and tallest colt she'd ever seen. She guessed she'd never noticed it before because Bright Heart was so sweet and gentle.

Apple Jack was talking about apple buck season that was coming up.

"I sure am glad that you're old enough to help harvest now Apple Bloom. We have a lot of work coming up."

"Eeyup," Mac nodded.

"Darned tootin," Granny Smith added. She looked at Bright Heart. "I don't suppose a big strong colt like yourself would be able to help out as well?"

Bright Heart looked startled, and uncomfortable. "Oh... well I... um..."

"We'd be willing to pay you for your trouble," Apple Jack added.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can," Bright Heart said softly. He avoided the eyes of everyone at the table.

"Oh, well, all right then," blinked Apple Jack.

Apple Bloom looked at Bright Heart in confusion. He was always eager and willing to help anyone who asked for it, what had changed?

"Bright Heart? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is just fine Apple Bloom, I'm sorry I can't help out. I would, just uh, well, my family doesn't like me doing anything too strenuous."

There was a very awkward pause.

"Well then, if you'd still like to help, you can divide the good apples from the bad ones. That won't put too much of a strain on ya," said Apple Jack.

"I could do that," Bright Heart smiled.

"That'll be great Bright Heart," Apple Bloom said with a smile, but inside she was worried. She could feel it in her stomach.

Something was wrong.

Bright Heart acted as he always did, and when Apple Buck season came around he cheerfully did anything he could to help, as long as it wasn't hard labor. Apple Bloom just didn't get it. She knew Bright Heart was physically strong, so why wouldn't he help with the harder chores?

"Bright Heart, are you injured in some way?"

"No Apple Bloom, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Apple Bloom knew that it wasn't polite to pry, but she was worried and awfully curious. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what.

Bright Heart will tell me if he wants me to know, she thought. But why wouldn't he want her to know? They were in love. Everypony has their secrets they don't want anypony else to know, she told herself. Something they might be embarrassed about if it got out.

Maybe Bright Heart wasn't as physically strong as she thought. Maybe he had been sick recently and was supposed to take it easy for awhile.

All these maybes were driving her crazy! She was worried darn it. She just had to know…

Apple Bloom looked over at Bright Heart where he was sorting apples just in time to see him put his hoof on his chest and grimace as if he was in pain.

"Bright Heart? Are ya'll okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just got a little short of breath for a minute."

Apple Bloom's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ya'll look like you're in pain, not short of breath. What's going on Bright Heart?"

"Nothi-"

"Don't lie to me!" She interrupted as she stomped over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You never lie to me Bright Heart so don't start now. What is going on with you?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"You're upsetting me now. You're scaring me Bright Heart. My imagination is running wild thinking of all the possibilities!"

He finally sighed as he looked away. "All right Apple Bloom, I suppose you do have a right to know. All I ask is that you won't tell anypony else what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't tell. I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She made the motions as she spoke the promise.

Bright Heart nodded. "All right, the truth is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes I know I am evil. Stay tuned!


	2. Damaged Heart

Chapter 2

Damaged Heart

"Spit it out Bright Heart!" Apple Bloom exclaimed when he hesitated.

"I have a heart condition. My heart is weak, and I need a transplant. The doctor's say I have a couple of years before it… gives out."

"What?" She whispered.

For a moment, it felt like the bottom of her world fell out from underneath her, and she sat there in stunned silence. Then however, she became optimistic.

"W-well you got two whole years, surely a donor will show up in that length of time right?"

"Apple Bloom," he took her hoof gently with a sad smile.

"There's plenty of time-"

"Apple Bloom."

"What?"

"I'm a very rare type. Finding a match will be near impossible."

Once again, she was stunned, then she shook her head furiously.

"No… no! You are not going to die Bright Heart!"

"Apple Bloom…"

"I won't let you!"

"Oh Apple Bloom…"

She felt him pull her into his embrace as she dissolved into sobs.

"It'll be okay Apple Bloom. You're so wonderful, you'll have plenty of suitors."

"I don't want them I want you!"

"Shh… my princess, I've got you."

"How can you be so calm?" She sniffled after she'd calmed down a little.

"Because I've accepted it."

"Well I haven't. How long have you known about this?"

"About six months," he admitted.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't want anypony to treat me differently, and in case I was wrong, and a donor did show up after all. I didn't want to put you through this."

"Bright Heart I love you. Whatever you are going through, I want to be there for you, even if it hurts."

"I appreciate that sweet heart."

Apple Bloom gently rubbed at his chest where he'd been rubbing earlier, over his heart. Her own heart felt just as damaged as his.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it aches," he admitted.

"This is why you can't do heavy work huh? Because it would strain your heart too much?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

They were silent for awhile as Apple Bloom processed everything.

"Here you are the one sick and you're the one comforting me."

"Because I'm not afraid. I've dreamed of Heaven Princess, and it's a wonderful place. The only bad part is that I would miss everyone."

"Well Heaven can't have you yet," she said fiercely. "You're mine."

"Apple Bloom I just want to tell you, being with you has been the best time of my life-" Apple Bloom softly put her hoof over his lips.

"Shh… you aren't leaving me, so no goodbyes."

Bright Heart smiled a little sadly and gently moved her hoof aside so he could kiss her, and she kissed him back almost desperately, clinging to him as if she hung onto him he wouldn't be able to leave. A single tear fell down Bright Heart's cheek.

He prayed there would be no goodbyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. A Happy Day

Chapter 3

A Happy Day

Things seemed to mostly return to normal after that. Except for noticing now how Bright Heart would take it easy and sometimes rub his chest, Apple Bloom could almost pretend that their conversation had never happened.

Every single night, she prayed for him. But other than that, she did her best not to think about it. Bright Heart was NOT going to die. Sure maybe AB Negative was a really rare type, but surely, surely somepony out there would turn up as a donor.

Is it wrong to hope for a donor? Somepony else would have to die, she thought. It made her feel guilty. Was it fair that somepony trade their life for Bright Heart's? No it wasn't. But then, it wasn't fair for Bright Heart to have this happen to him either.

In the following weeks, Apple Bloom spent as much time as possible with Bright Heart. So much so that her friends complained about her not spending much time with them anymore, but Apple Bloom couldn't tell them why, that Bright Heart might be on borrowed time. She'd promised.

Today was bright and sunny with a cool breeze blowing. It was a beautiful day and she couldn't help but feel high spirited as she knocked on Bright Heart's door. Dark Star answered.

"Hi Dark, is Bright Heart home? Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah he's in his room, go on up."

"Thanks." As she headed upstairs she could hear Bright Heart playing his guitar and singing.

Higher

When dreaming I'm guided to another world

Time and time again

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep

'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape

From the life I live when I'm awake

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change

It helps me to appreciate

Those nights and those dreams

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights

If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

The only difference is

To let love replace all our hate

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

So lets go there, lets go there,

Come on, lets go there

Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Apple Bloom shivered as she listened to the words of the song. Was he singing about Heaven? She shook it off and knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and smirked at him.

"My prince, you really shouldn't keep your princess waiting."

"It's that time already? Oh gosh! I'm sorry love."

They were all going to have a picnic in the park together. Apple Bloom, Bright Heart, Dark Star, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom did miss hanging out with her friends, and this way she could be with all of them at once.

Today would be cemented in Apple Bloom's mind for the rest of her life. They had so much fun. They took pictures, sang silly songs, and even played tag like when they were kids, chasing each other all over the park.

Apple Bloom couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much.

"It's so nice to spend time together again," said Sweetie Belle, while the boys were kicking a ball around together and temporarily out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you spend most of your time with Bright Heart now, what gives?" Scootaloo looked at her suspiciously.

"We're in love, what can I say?"

"That is sooo romantic," sighed Sweetie Belle.

"Gag me," muttered Scootaloo.

"I'm going to marry him someday, I'm sure of it," grinned Apple Bloom.

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Squealed Sweetie Belle.

"Of course!"

"I guess that would be cool," Scootaloo admitted.

When night came, they told each other creepy stories until one by one, the others said they had to get home, till it was just Apple Bloom and Bright Heart alone.

For awhile, they looked up at the stars, not saying much. Then Bright Heart kissed her softly, and after they exchanged a few more kisses, they cuddled together contentedly on the picnic blanket.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," she smiled

"Not as beautiful as you." Bright Heart looked at her adoringly.

"Flatterer," she teased, imitating his mother even as she blushed.

Bright Heart just laughed.

Finally, reluctantly, they realized that it was time for them to be heading home. They got up and packed up the picnic things before exchanging one last hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you."

"Good night my Prince, I love you too."

Apple Bloom smiled as he waved to her in the moon light. He was so handsome, his fur seemed to sparkle as he turned and trotted away. Apple Bloom sighed happily as she made her way home.

It had been a happy day.


	4. Pictures

Chapter 4

Pictures

Apple Bloom woke up the next morning, Sunday, and stretched, rubbing her eyes before going downstairs to have a hearty breakfast with her family. It was another beautiful day, and after doing her chores, she fully expected to go out and have another fun filled day with her friends.

As they all left the house to get started on work, they saw Dark Star approaching them with a rather blank look on his face.

"Well howdy Dark Star," Apple Jack greeted. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

Dark Star just looked at them blankly, and Apple Bloom started to get a really bad feeling.

"Dark Star… what's wrong?"

"Last night, Bright Heart had a seizure. His heart it… collapsed."

"What are you saying?" Apple Bloom whispered.

"He's dead Apple Bloom. He died before they could even get him to the hospital."

"No… no I don't believe it." Apple Bloom shook her head in denial.

"Do you think I would just make something like this up?!" Dark Star glared at her angrily for a moment before his face took on that blank look again. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned and trotted away, leaving all of them stunned.

Apple Bloom felt like ice had filled her veins. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she felt her sister hug her, and then hold her up when her knees gave out. She felt her brother and grandmother join in and hold her, but she could only feel cold.

"Apple Bloom, please come out and eat something!" Apple Jack knocked on her door. "Please?" She sighed when she got no answer.

Three days. It had been three days since they got the terrible news, and Apple Bloom had only left her room to use the bathroom. The rest of the time she stayed in there with the door locked.

Sometimes Apple Jack could hear her softly sobbing, but other than that, there was silence.

They had all tried to get her to open up to them. Her family, her friends, but Apple Bloom was simply inconsolable, and she refused to talk to anyone.

Apple Bloom was glad when she heard her sister finally give up and walk away. She wanted to be alone.

She kept going back and forth from grief, to denial, to rage.

How was she going to go on without Bright Heart? She'd sob off and on for hours, only to turn around and think, no, he can't be dead. This was all a mistake. Soon he'd show up and say that it was all a misunderstanding. Other times she'd think, those stupid doctors! They said he had two more years! It wasn't supposed to happen this soon! Why didn't they do their jobs and save him?!

Apple Bloom finally came out of her room on the fourth day, the day of the funeral.

It seemed that the whole town and then some had come. Bright Heart was such a wonderful pony that everypony had loved him. Ponies had even come all the way from Manehatten, his former home, to pay their respects.

One by one, ponies went up to the open casket to say their final farewells. When Apple Bloom finally made her way up, she stared numbly down at her love. It was Bright Heart, no doubt about it. She could not deny it any longer.

Her prince had traded his crown for a halo.

He looks peaceful, she thought. As if he's only asleep. But when she gave him one last kiss, his lips were cold with death. She clutched the necklace he'd given her for a moment before moving on.

The rest of the funeral was a blur after that. Ponies trying to comfort each other, her family and friends trying to comfort her, but she was having trouble holding onto reality. Everything just kept fading into the background.

She was glad when they finally went back home. She still hadn't spoken a word.

Locked back into her room, she picked up a photo of them together. Bright Heart was holding her from behind and they were both beaming. They had been so happy together. It just wasn't fair.

Apple Bloom got out an empty photo album and started to put in all the pictures she had of Bright Heart in it carefully, to preserve his memory. When she was done she felt tears start to fall as she looked at them and she cried her heart out, her sobs filling the room.

When she had no more tears left, she got her diary and wrote a new poem.

Pictures

I look at some pictures, the prints on a page,

Some glossy and new, some yellowed with age.

On some you look happy, a few you look sad,

But I'm happy to know that on most you looked glad.

They hold memories stuck in that present.

Sometimes I wonder what they must have meant.

I never thought you would become a picture,

I knew it must be but I never was sure.

Where your touch was is only cold paper.

I wish things are the way they were.

You didn't want to leave I know,

But when death calls you have to go.

It still hurts to think of you,

But it's all that I can do.

I will never let myself forget,

And I do not have a single regret.

Your picture, your memory, is inside my heart,

And though it sometimes falls apart,

I'll sew it shut with silver thread,

For in my heart you are not dead.

I treasure the gifts you chose to give,

For in my heart you'll always live,

And when I become a picture too,

Then I will go to be with you.


	5. I Would've Loved You Anyway

Chapter 5

I Would've Loved You Anyway

The next day when Apple Bloom woke up, she found a letter by her door, as if somepony had slipped it underneath it. It had her name on the envelope, and she'd recognize that writing anywhere…

It was Bright Heart's.

Heart pounding, she quickly ripped it open.

_Dearest Apple Bloom,_

_If you're reading this, then I must be dead. I asked Dark Star to give this to you after my funeral._

_Oh my sweet Princess, I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now, but please don't grieve for me too long. I want you to let your family and friends help you through this. I want you to be happy. You have the whole rest of your life ahead of you. Don't let all your time be filled with tears, I want to know you're smiling._

_I'm waiting for you up in Heaven, and someday, I want to listen to all the adventures you had. I bet you'll have some wonderful stories to share with me._

_Now go out there and live, for me._

_Love always,_

_Your Prince,_

_Bright Heart._

Apple Bloom wiped away her tears and gently set the letter on her bed. She unlocked and opened her door. She went to the bathroom and fixed herself up, then went downstairs. Her family was all there, looking incredibly worried. They looked up in surprise when she came in.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat.

"Um, I guess I should eat something, huh?" She suddenly realized how weak she felt after not eating for four days.

Granny Smith immediately dashed to the stove to fix her some breakfast, while her siblings both came to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you aren't locked up in your room anymore, we were getting mighty worried about you," said Big Mac.

"I'm sorry I worried ya'll so much," said Apple Bloom softly.

"Welcome back sis," Apple Jack kissed her cheek.

After breakfast, in which Apple Bloom ate till she couldn't fit anymore food into her stomach, Apple Jack took her to see her Dr. Cheery. He upped the dosage on Apple Bloom's antidepressants to help her get through this difficult time.

Hearing that she was out and about again, her friends came over to offer their support.

"We were really worried about you Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle hugged her.

"Yeah, we thought maybe you were trying to starve yourself to… well, you know," said Scootaloo, joining in the hug.

"I wasn't. I just wasn't hungry, but I'll be okay eventually. I have all you guys to help me, and I'm not the only pony who lost Bright Heart, everypony else did too. We should go see his family."

When they got there, Dark Star opened the door.

"Oh, hey you guys. Nice to see you out and about again Apple Bloom."

"The letter helped snap me out of it."

"Yeah, he left us a letter too," he nodded. Apple Bloom stepped forward and hugged him tightly, a hug which he returned.

The former crusaders stayed there awhile, comforting Dark Star and his parents. They talked about Bright Heart for awhile, remembering both good times and bad, and finally managed to smile as they remembered him the way they knew he'd want to be remembered.

Finally, when it was evening, they said their goodbyes and separated, starting for home. Along the way, Apple Bloom passed a flower cart. The owner was just starting to close up.

"Would you be interested in one more sale?" Apple Bloom asked her.

"Sure hon, what would you like?"

"The apple blossoms please."

"All right, here you go. Thanks for the business," the mare smiled.

After paying for the flowers, Apple Bloom changed direction. There was something she needed to do before she went home…

Bright Heart, a wonderful son, brother, and friend, she read as she lay the flowers on the grave.

"Hello my love. I wanted to thank you for your letter. It snapped me out of the darkness I was in. It still hurts, and I suspect it always will a little, but it's not quite as bad anymore." A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She managed a smile, for him.

She remembered just how much Bright Heart had enjoyed music and, thinking of a song she knew that described just how she was feeling, she began to sing.

(Apple Bloom sings I Would've Loved you anyway sung by Trisha Yearwood. You can listen to it here:

watch?v=nasCf9VQs0o

Chapter has been reloaded due that you can't use copyrighted song lyrics on this site anymore.)

"Good night Bright Heart." Apple Bloom dropped a kiss to the top of his headstone, gazed for a moment at the sunset, then started off home.

_Now go out there and live, for me._

"I will my Prince, I will."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many years later…

Apple Bloom smiled as she looked out the window at her great great nieces and nephews as they ran the farm. She had such a grand family.

She was very old now, and very tired. Her red mane and tail had turned white, and her lower back ached, but she felt content. Slowly she walked to her bed and climbed into it, snuggling warmly under the covers. It was time for her nap.

She sighed as she thought over her and the others lives. She had become a famous author of poetry, Sweetie Belle had become a famous singer, and Scootaloo had become a famous stunts pony. Dark Star had become an astronomer.

Apple Jack and Big Mac had found their special some ponies, as had Sweetie Belle, and Dark Star, and they all had big families. Scootaloo had remained single, and seemed quite happy about it.

Rainbow Dash finally got into the Wonderbolts. Rarity became famous everywhere for her fashions. Twilight had become a real alicorn princess. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had remained pretty much the same.

They were all gone now, except for Twilight. Somehow she had outlived them all.

Bright Heart had been right, she'd had many suitors, but none of them had come even close to winning her heart. She reached up and opened her pendant, smiling softly at the picture within, before closing it again and holding it for a moment as she often did.

With a yawn, she slipped peacefully into sleep.

"Apple Bloom, hey Apple Bloom!"

Startled, her eyes popped open. That sounded like…

"Sister?!" Sure enough, there was Apple Jack, looking young again, and she jumped out of bed to tackle and hug her tightly. "What are you doing here?! HOW are you here? Am I dreaming?"

"Not this time Sugar Cube," Apple Jack chuckled with a nod towards the bed.

Apple Bloom looked at the bed and her jaw dropped. She was still there, asleep. Or wait... not asleep... Looking down at herself, she realized that she too, was young again.

"Am I… dead?"

"You sure are, now come along, you have a lot of ponies waiting for you." Apple Bloom hesitated, looking out the window. "They'll be fine." Apple Bloom nodded and took her outstretched hoof, and they disappeared in a blinding light.

A blink was all it took, and suddenly they were in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. Birds were chirping, butterflies fluttered here and there, and when Apple Bloom turned around, she could see all her friends and family grinning at her. After a moment the crowd parted, and a familiar unicorn stepped through.

"Bright Heart!"

"Apple Bloom!"

They galloped towards each other as fast as they could, embracing then losing themselves in the best kiss imaginable. Everypony around them cheered. When they parted, they gazed happily into each others eyes.

"Welcome home my love," Bright Heart said softly. "Welcome to Paradise." Over his shoulder, Apple Bloom could see a shining white city in the distance. Apple Bloom smiled then kissed him again.

"I love you my Prince."

"I love you too my Princess."

Then everypony headed towards the beautiful city, never to be parted again.

THE END

Author's Note: Written in memory of Brian, who was my own Bright Heart. I miss you my Prince, and I know someday we'll be together again.

Thank you everyone who liked, favorited, and commented on this story. You guys are awesome.

xoxo unicorn92243


End file.
